Full Moon Hunter
by XAkatsukixKunaiX
Summary: When an unfortunate meeting winds two freaks up with HellBoy and the gang. Are these two girls stronger than they think? Or does one have a violent power unstable to everyone around her? HBXLiz, OCXJohn, OCXAbe
1. Prologue: Night

Night.

A shrill scream .And then nothing. Silence. A cold dark hour in the streets of New York City. Thugs and drug dealers roamed the sidewalks and rapists loomed the ally. But you're used to it now.

I'm used to it.

Power. That's what we wished for. We need it to survive. But, not like us freaks. We have nothing. Only us other freaks. Weirdo's. Outcasts. Creatures.

Things.

We are not even needed in this world. Why we were put here, nobody knows. Not even God himself. We are his flaws, his failed models, his imperfections.

Then are we God?

No.

We are the opposite. Demons. We have things that other people don't have. We are feared and avoided. We hunt for survival. And we get away with it. I, myself, wish for redemption, and we know we will be turned away from the Gate. God is ashamed of us.

He's ashamed of me.

Hate burned through my throat as I glared down at my meal. The woman had had a horrible life, and we only hunt those who have wished for death. In that way, I feel closer to God, like we're his messengers of death. Our way of telling God that we love him still. Our way of telling Him we're here.

We're still alive, dammit.


	2. Chapter One: Freaks Like Me

Okay, I'm sorry for not putting this in the beginning of the prologue so…lets go now…

Hello! I'm your author! As you might have noticed, I don't update this or write in this much. But believe me, I WRITE TOO MUCH! I will try to update this weekly, and I shall try to have a new chapter by the end of each week. But, for now, please be happy with what I have.

The characters are not mine…blah blah blah…yadda yadda…

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Please, I hope you all like it! Comment and favorite please!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The heist of the century."

"The big sha-bang."

"Numero uno robo."

"If that's even a word…"

My partner and I stayed back behind the museum, waiting for an opening. We eyed the rich snobs that flooded the target we set our eyes on. My partner hissed at their smell. An overdose of axe that reminded me of Hollister wafted from the men.

"I smell Celine Dion…" my partner whispered. I chuckled and cocked my head towards her.

"The women nowadays take a liking to this style. The last one we killed stank." I whispered back to her.

"Makes them feel young I guess."

"But not forever."

We grinned.

She slid down the museums rooftop to the back door. She stopped above the door frame, sticking to the wall like sticky tack was attached to her hands. One of the men who was going to display one of the antique artifacts was outside. The auction was going to be on in about 15 minutes and he was taking a quick smoke. I waited for him to leave. We both waited for him to leave. When he smashed his cigarette butt into the side of the wall, be jolted. He walked back in, swiping his card that made the door unlock. The stupid made shut the door, or so he thought.

We made our move.

My black haired partner shoved a little door stopper into the closing door. The man had no idea. She slipped the door open slowly as he walked away. I. myself, jumped from the roof. A jump that would kill a normal human.

But I wasn't human.

We were freaks.

I landed on the concrete with a thud. She snapped her head over but, then realizing it was me, returned her gaze to inside the hallway. It was empty and barren, completely perfect for our plan. She flipped herself upright as I stood. We walked in.

Our plan was perfect.

Tonight was an auction for rare items, for the museum was going out of business. In this, though, was a flaw. In between each item being showed, was a room where the men would go to go get the rare antiques, a room full of priceless objects. I hoped my fellow freak would understand.

We snuck around for a bit, scanning out the geography of the old house. We only had to much time to steal what we could take. And then get out. We lingered at the door, my back to my partner, watching the hallway as she broke into the sealed room that might as well have been made of gold itself. My dear best friend shoved the door open and then we moved out. We grabbed what we could, taking everything in sight. I paused at a particular object, though.

Among the goblets and old tapestries, was a golden rim. Nothing else. Just a stupid old thinned, oversized, golden napkin holder. No special engagements. Just...

Boring. Overlooked. Unimportant.

Were they even going to sell this piece of shit?

But I wanted it. My hand reached for the old thing and as my fingers wrapped around it, I felt as if someone else's aura had lingered on it, intoxicated it, and guarded it.

Someone like me.

A hand shoved me behind a giant statute. I looked over. Oh, it's just her. She was glaring at me furiously. My partner's eyes glowed and even brighter red than before. She was trying to tell me something without her fangs cutting her lower lip or me.

"We almost got caught!" she hissed. I poked my head out from behind Buddha's well…

Buddha.

The auction was beginning now. The men swarmed around the place, searching for the objects they would present. I cussed under my breath.

"How are we gonna get out?"

"Wait for them."

"Wait for them to do what?"

"To go!" she hissed again. "Now, shut-up!"

We waited.

Eventually we found a spot to snooze for a bit. Nobody found us, and it was the best sleep we've had in a long time. Our slumber, however, was interrupted. By the little tooth fairy.

Of course not literally! Only little kids would wake their beloved spoiling parents and screech such a stupid thing. But, this indeed, gave me a run for my sanity. A small blue thing, really. It bore dragon fly wings that were a glittering aqua. And this tiny person, with its pointy ears, indeed held a tooth. An actual tooth! How it got its pointy tiny hands on it, I'll never know, but there was one thing I knew for certain:

It was eating the tooth.

I could hear the sharp teeth chomping into the white object that belonged to a man. My eyes widened as I slowly backed away from it.

"Cheyenne!" I hissed. "Cheyenne!" I screeched in a quiet tone.

"What?" my best friend moaned.

"Look!" I whispered again. Cheyenne slowly opened one red eye.

Silence.

We scrambled away from the thing, into a hole in the wall. The fairy stayed there, looking up at us with the "deer in the headlights" stare. We didn't know what it was, nor did we care. But we both had a syncing thought in our heads:

_This thing was carnivorous!_

I heard a deep voice out in the main room, followed by another mans voice. Soft, sweet, kind is what the tone described him, unlike the first voice. And then a woman, whose voice, was drenched in the thoughts of hate. Another voice. And then they talked. Constant blabber, really. Like a compaction to see who would break between the deep rough voice and that of the woman.

"I'm not staying here." Cheyenne muttered.

"Oh, no doubt." I growled back. My eyes flashed a pure blue, while hers vermilion.

"We gotta get outta here."

"Roger that, shrimp."

"Shut up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coughing.

The man with the deep voice did smoke, that was for sure. Carelessly, I might add. I might also add that he was quite triggering happy. But the other man was a little voice shy, as well. Intelligence dripped from this dialogue. The woman, however, was just snappy. My friend crawled above them on the wall silently, hoping they would not notice. The whole robbery thing was screwed up, anyway. The objects were shattered and disturbed. Dead bodies lay around me, making me hungry.

I was behind the doorway of the room that 5 human men were in. They looked like something that jumped out of the "Men in Black" movie. Cheyenne was on the wall above them, waiting for an opening to escape. We both waited with bated breath for them to leave. I looked around the corner and up at her. She nodded.

I picked up a sharp piece of one of the destroyed antiques and threw it into another room. It hit the wall with a loud crash, causing a hole in the wall. The men rushed out all at once and I walked in with a sheepish grin. Cheyenne glares at me.

"Sorry?"

"Stuff it, mutt." She teased with a slight smirk. I growled deeply. She flipped upside down and landed on her feet. We moved closer to the window as my hand wrapped around the handle on top of the window to open and escape—

Ka-chick.

"Who are you?" the deep voice asked. I felt a huge revolver against the back of my head. Smoke blew into my hair. I growled.

"Why should I answer you?" The man scoffed, but I still kept my gaze forward.

"As far as I know, you are your little friend are reasonable for all this."

"We didn't do anything." My friend hissed. "Nothing." I turned my eyes towards her. She looked confident and determined. And then, I grabbed her hand. She glanced over and squeezed my hand. We were gonna get through this.

"Turn around." The woman snapped. I could hear their breathing. Heavy, uneven, unsteady.

Afraid.

My friend could only look at me and tell me how fast their heartbeats were. Nervous and fast. I slowly turned me head around to face them.

My eyes widened.

The man held a Cuban cigar, a huge revolver, and oversized arm and…red skin?! A demon! Two stumps were placed on the top of his head, like as if horns were cut off there. Blush sideburns complimented is bald/ samurai look, and I swore I saw a red tail behind his cloak. His red muscular chest had some sort of carvings on them. Strange, like me.

A freak…

The woman had her hair cropped off, normal looking, regular, pretty woman. Jealousy had burned in my throat until I saw the fore in her hands. Burning as bright as her free will and spirit. Weird, like me.

A freak.

The last man resembled that of a fish. Blue skin and webbed hands, his eyes in goggles/ Gils…Gils on his neck! And black eyes…HUGE black eyes! It made no sense. They're all like me…

Freaks.

My eyes watered with tears. "You're…like us!" I shook Cheyenne. "Cheyenne! Cheyenne look! They're…" Now the tears overflowed my eyes. "They're like us! Look! We're…" I fell to my knees still sobbing. The emotion was too much. The sudden realization that I wasn't a freak. That there were others like me. I felt Cheyenne go to my side and cradle me, comforting me. I wasn't a freak.

I wasn't alone!

Others. Others like me!!

The red man raised an eyebrow and looked at me weirdly. "Uh…sorry?" Cheyenne scoffed. "She's just a little emotional. "I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "I can't believe it! You're like us!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Like…you?" the fish man asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Cheyenne chanted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fire girl retorted. Cheyenne sighed as I stood.

"We're freaks too!"

"You are insulting me? Little punks…!" the red man exclaimed and grabbed Cheyenne.

"Hell Boy!" fire girl yelled. I sprung into action to hold my only companion in life itself. I took a good grip of his arm and held it hard. I pried his fingers from Cheyenne's throat. I threw his across the room, making him go through 3 walls. The other two watched mad then fire girl threw the flame towards me. Cheyenne, who quickly recovered, pushed me out of the way roughly. She then jumped up quickly and attached herself to the wall, crawling into another room, leading fire girl away. Leaving…

Me and Fish Boy.

I scrambled onto my feet as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at me.

"Listen, you don't want to do this..." he said, pleadingly. My eyes flashed an eerie blue as if to challenge him as much as I could.

"Abe…" fire girl growled, trying to doge my friend's attacks.

"We can help you and your friend." Again, he told me this, pleading.

"Abe…!" Hell Boy this time, slowly getting up.

"Please…" he begged. "…PLEASE…" I took note in his pathetic tone. His PLEADING. I froze. This man, Abe, didn't want to fight.

_He was…peaceful!!_

"How can you trust me?!" I challenged. He shuddered. "How do you know I won't just kill you?! How are you so confident that I won't just destroy everything you have now?" I was confused. How did he do it? With no second thought, no regrets, no remorse?

Nothing.

"Because…" he started. He gulped and lowered his gun." Because I trust you." I started at him, wide-eyed. Confusion swirled in my head. _How? How…?_

A rock hit a certain red-skinned man.

I hadn't noticed he was running towards me until the rock had fallen. I looked around the room. Fish Boy, turning to see Hell Boy groaning. Fire girl, panting the door frame, muttering something about a "certain little girl meeting their doom". Cheyenne, crawling on the wall above us, smirking.

"Spider-man…Spider-man…Does whatever a spider can-" Fire girl threw a ball of heat towards her, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground with a shriek. And, wile recovering, fire girl grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the ground and hand cuffed her.

"You and your little friend over there are going in for questioning." Cheyenne struggled against the cuffs. I looked around, seeing Hell boy and Abe close in on me. I looked at Cheyenne, pleading her to tell me what to do. Her vermilion eyes flashed a dark blood red as her eyebrows curved up.

"Run, Kaleigh, Run!!"

I ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This chapter took so long to write, and it's so crappy! But please, review! I hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter up next week.


End file.
